I Don't Dance
by second job
Summary: Chloe wants to dance with Beca but Beca doesn't dance. One shot based off of the song by Lee Brice.


The first time Chloe asked Beca to dance was at Initiation Night. Chloe had already had plenty of jiggle juice while Beca had slowly been nursing a beer the whole night. After her third or fourth cup, Chloe couldn't really be sure, she approached Beca and pulled her in close.

"I have a feeling we're going to be really fast friends" Chloe whispered so close to Beca that the younger girl thought her head was going to explode.

"Well you saw me naked so..."

"So, come dance with me" Chloe replied, attempting to pull Beca down towards where the music was loudest.

"Yeah, no, I don't dance."

"You do realize that being a part of the Bellas means dancing, right?"

"I do, but that is the only time you will find me dancing."

"Okay fine, you're loss" and with that Chloe walked off, leaving Beca wondering what she had gotten herself in to.

* * *

The second time Chloe asked Beca to dance was after their debacle of a performance at the Frat party. Chloe had just told the rest of the girls that she had nodes and Aubrey, in a brief lapse of judgement (or perhaps she was being a good friend), decided that the girls needed to let loose for a night. Having known Chloe since freshman year, the older blonde knew that the diagnosis must have been difficult on her friend. And so, that's how the Bellas, Beca included, found themselves out at a club one Saturday night.

"Come on Becs, dance with me" Chloe drawled as she tried to drag Beca onto the dance floor.

"Chloe, I told you, I don't dance."

"Fine, but you're missing out" and with that Chloe walked away to dance the night away with the rest of the girls.

In actuality, Beca was becoming a good dancer. And though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was starting to enjoy it. But then again, that may be because the person who was teaching her to dance was Chloe. And again, Beca wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was attracted to the older girl. Then again, who wouldn't be. Anyone could see that Chloe Beale was attractive. She had gorgeous eyes and a great body and a sparkling personality to match. And Beca enjoyed the way their bodies moved together when the senior was teaching her how to dance. And so, even though Beca would have loved to dance with Chloe in the club, she was practicing self-restraint. Because even though she knew she was attracted to the redhead, she was worried that she was starting to feel more for her.

* * *

The third time Chloe asked Beca to dance was the week after regionals. After a particularly grueling week of practice, Chloe had suggested a Bellas Bonding night at her and Aubrey's apartment. It took a lot of persuading on Chloe's part but after awhile Aubrey finally relented and agreed. She was trying her hardest to loosen up a bit. She didn't want to admit it but Fat Amy's solo was a lot livelier than any of their sets had been up to that point. Maybe the girls were right, maybe it was time to say goodbye to"I Saw the Sign".

Per usual, Beca was nursing a beer while she watched everyone else dance and sing. For the most part though, her eyes had been on a certain redhead the entire evening. Chloe was slowly working her way into the petite freshman's heart. After Jesse bailed Beca out of jail, she had returned to find the Bellas sitting in her dorm waiting up for her. After a quick Bellas meeting, the girls started to pile out. Choe, though, had stayed behind. She wanted to know more about Beca's interest in mixing music. And so the two had stayed up well into the early hours of the morning discussing music. On more than one instance, Beca found herself telling Chloe little details about herself. That night was the first of many during the week that Beca and Chloe found themselves alone together. And it was in those nights and in those moments where Beca found herself wanting to share things with Chloe. That scared her, but she was trying to ignore it.

Even though Beca had been keeping her eyes on Chloe, she became so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize said redhead was now standing no more than two feet away from where Beca was perched on the wall.

"Hey Becs" Chloe greeted cheerily.

At Chloe's voice, Beca jumped. "Jesus, Beale, creeper much?"

"Please, you've been watching me all night."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Anyway, I just thought since you were going to be focused on me all night you might as well come dance with me anyway."

"Chloe, I told you, I don't-"

"Dance, yeah I know. But this is the last time I'm offering."

Beca just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay fine, but when you do decide you want to dance with me, and that will happen at some point, you're going to have to do the asking."

* * *

Chloe wasn't lying. That was the last time she had offered. And since then, there had been multiple occasions where Beca had wanted to dance with her. This was foreign territory to the freshman. Beca had never felt such a pull to one person before. Since her parents divorce, Beca had closed herself off. She saw what kind of heart ache could be the result of letting someone in too close and she resigned herself to never have to go through that. It had torn her family apart. For that reason, Beca was certain she would never settle down, and she was okay with that. But all that had changed once she met Chloe. She should have known better, their first (or rather, second) encounter wasn't exactly something that happened everyday. What surprised Beca the most though was how much she found herself wanting to let the senior in. Throughout the school year Beca had found herself falling for Chloe Beale.

Beca was pretty certain that Chloe felt the same way. There was no way two people could have such chemistry without both of them feeling something, feeling the pull bringing them together. And yet, despite that, Chloe had not asked Beca to dance again, not once. This was driving Beca insane. It was bad enough that she had to watch the girl dance in practice but now she also had to watch her when they went out to clubs or parties. She had to watch her dance freely with the other Bellas (and occasionally some guy, but never for too long. Chloe would always find a way to dance away from him). Meanwhile, Beca sat by and watched. Except she wasn't afraid to be obvious about it, as she was the first time Chloe caught her. And so, Chloe always put on a show for her, and Beca knew that. But she couldn't ask Chloe to dance, not yet anyway. She wanted to be certain that her feelings were reciprocated before she gave in and asked Chloe to dance.

* * *

The first time Beca knew Chloe felt the same way was after they won the ICCA's. As the two were wrapped up in a tight embrace after being announced champions, Beca (in a moment of courage) leaned in and kissed Chloe. Much to her surprise, Chloe kissed her back.

The second time Beca knew Chloe felt the same way was when Beca had told Chloe that she loved her. It was before the start of Beca's sophomore year and she was working the night shift at the station. Chloe had come by to surprise her and let her girlfriend know that she would be staying at Barden for grad school. Beca was so caught up with emotion that she let the "L" word slip. At first she was worried that Chloe didn't feel the same way, but Chloe wasted no time pulling her in for a kiss and whispering against Beca's lips that she loved her too.

The third time Beca knew Chloe felt the same way was when Beca proposed. It was the summer after Beca graduated. She was slated to move to L.A. to kick start her career and Chloe had been offered a position at a hospital in L.A. The two were packing up the apartment that they had been sharing for the better part of a year.

"Hey Chlo, can you double check my bureau? Make sure I left nothing in there."

As Chloe reached the bureau to open it she noticed a velvet box sitting atop. Thinking nothing of it, she handed it over to Beca.

"This was left."

"What is it?"

"You tell me, you're the one who almost left it behind." Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe. The redhead was extremely smart but sometimes oblivious to what was going on around her. As Chloe began to walk back into the spare bedroom to finish packing, Beca called her back. By the time sure turned around, Beca was already down on one knee with the box open in her palm.

"Beca, what's going on?"

"Chloe, ever since you walked in on my shower, I knew that my life wouldn't ever be the same. You are the most important person in my life. Before you, I didn't think I'd ever even want to know what love is. You make me happier than I ever thought I would want to be. Not only have you waltzed your way into my heart, but you have my heart. And I trust you completely with it. I am so excited to start this next chapter of my life in L.A. with you. I want to share everything with you, beginning with marrying with you. So, Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

It doesn't take a genius to know that Chloe undoubtedly, irrefutably, said yes.

* * *

The first time Beca asked Chloe to dance was on their wedding day. Chloe had done most of the prep and she knew that the first dance wasn't supposed to happen until after dinner. But ever since Chloe told Beca that the next time they danced, Beca would have to be the one to ask, Beca had been plotting. She was determined to take Chloe by surprise and ask her to dance at their wedding, before the first dance was to occur, and in front of all their friends. Chloe was currently chatting with Aubrey when everyone's attention was turned towards the DJ booth where Beca had the microphone.

"Hi everyone. I know that that bride usually doesn't make a toast at her own wedding, but I thought I would break tradition here. When Chloe and I first met, she repeatedly tried to get me to dance with her. And when I turned her down the last time, she told me that when I wanted to dance with her, and the day would come, that I would have to be the one to do the asking. So Chloe Mitchell, I'm wondering if you would please have this dance with me."

As Beca finished and walked off towards her wife, the first chords of Lee Brice's "I Don't Dance" began to play.

Beca met Chloe in the middle of the dance floor, gathering her into her arms and slowly swaying to the beat.

"I thought you didn't dance?"

Beca responded by singing along with the words, "No, I don't dance, but here I am, spinning you around and around in circles. It ain't my style, but I don't care, I'd do anything with you anywhere. Yes you got me in the palm of your hand, girl cause I don't dance."


End file.
